


Что не записано в Дневнике Судьбы

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Момока меняет судьбу Юри.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Убийство второстепенного персонажа.

Она верит в то, что судьбу можно изменить.   
Нельзя делать это слишком часто — не только потому, что приходится дорого платить. Просто равновесие, в котором находится мир, слишком хрупко и неустойчиво. Не нужно раскачивать опору без необходимости.  
Но иногда просто нельзя иначе. Особенно когда окончательно поехавший крышей психопат калечит собственного ребенка, а социальные службы боятся вмешиваться, потому что он — известная личность и лауреат. Никому нет дела до того, что на самом деле он — чудовище, замучившее до смерти свою жену. Теперь на очереди Юри.   
Взрослый мир лжив и двуличен, все притворяются благополучными и не хотят знать, что творится за закрытыми дверьми дорогих поместий. Или в студиях знаменитых скульпторов.  
Тогда в судьбу приходится вмешиваться детям. 

Вчера Юри пришла в школу с перебинтованной головой, а это значит, что медлить больше нельзя. Поэтому Кэйдзю сейчас повел ее в кино, а потом будет выгуливать до тех пор, пока Момока не присоединится к ним. Ему наказано не допустить, чтобы Юри вернулась домой сегодня вечером.   
Момока заходит в лифт и нажимает кнопку — зеркальная кабинка несется вверх с огромной скоростью, на световом табло мелькают цифры.   
Дверь в квартиру не заперта. Она входит и направляется в мастерскую — Момока знает расположение комнат из рассказов Юри.  
Студия похожа на операционную: все вокруг белое. Белые стены, белые глыбы необработанного мрамора, белые отполированные бюсты и ростовые скульптуры на постаментах — многие из них Момока видела в альбомах про европейское искусство. Копии.  
И инструменты, разложенные в строгом порядке. Маньяки любят порядок и ритуалы.   
Чудовище стоит у открытого окна и курит. Оно нетерпеливо ждет, когда дочь вернется из школы, но вместо нее приходит другая девочка.  
— Ты еще кто такая? — удивленно восклицает оно. — Уродливый ребенок. Еще уродливее, чем Юри. Отвратительный цвет. Тебя нужно исправить.  
Чудовище указывает на ее волосы, еще не зная, что сейчас понесет наказание за то, что «исправляло» свою дочь. Оно не ожидает, что маленькая и безобидная на вид девочка, такая же слабая, как Юри, бросится к нему, подхватит за ступни ног и опрокинет наружу.

Вот и все. Оказалось даже проще, чем она ожидала.  
Когда Момока выходит из здания, тело еще лежит там, ничем не прикрытое. Конечности неестественно вывернуты, кровь на асфальте кажется темной и какой-то грязной. Ее много, несколько бурых ручейков стекают с тротуара на проезжую часть. Чудовище оказалось таким же хрупким, как и обычные люди.   
Момоке не хочется смотреть на дело своих рук, но она смотрит и запоминает. Она знает, что ей придется за это заплатить, но не жалеет.   
Юри свободна. Скоро ей перестанет мерещиться гигантская копия Давида вместо токийской телебашни. Со временем заживут и раны на ее теле.   
Она вырастет красивой женщиной и будет счастлива. Обязательно.

Иногда, чтобы изменить судьбу, можно обойтись и без магии.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: forion


End file.
